Amongst the Sunflowers
by TGO-D'Arcy
Summary: Hanabi stopped being naive at a very young age. She has always been to curious and bright for her own good according to the adults. However, if you ask her she'll tell you that's the only thing that kept her life from going to waste.


_Amongst the Sunflowers_

**A/N: We haven't seen much of Hanabi so I decided to play with her a bit. I think I'll be using this characterization in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I have nothing to do with any of the people who do.**

* * *

A warm, moist breeze carried the scent of sunflowers into Konoha from a clearing in the west. Hanabi sat in the middle of the clearing as the breeze played with her hair. It was unusual for her but it was starting to turn into a habit, her cloud-watching that is. Big fluffy clouds swam lazily to the north-west where Hanabi assumed they intended to drench the unsuspecting people of a non-ninja village in that direction. She smiled at the thought and decided that she liked the clouds. Hanabi also liked the sunflowers, but these she liked because they concealed her from the searching eyes of her family members. Not even Hinata knew what she did on days like these.

Soon enough the sun waved goodbye from the horizon but Hanabi made no move to get up until the last remaining rays faded into twilight. She crawled trough the sunflower-filled clearing; it would not do if someone saw her there for they would know where to look next time around. She didn't want to abandon this place she had come to call her haven. She briefly wondered if she was willing to kill to keep this place just that but she figured it wouldn't come to that. Even if it did, she'd rather let them look there than defile the soil with their filthy blood. Yes, the blood of killers was always filthy. She decided then that she would not taint her blood with the death of creatures so undeserving. To be killed was to be forgiven; she would not forgive. Except, perhaps, Hinata she would forgive. If anyone deserved forgiveness it was her for her blood was tainted with purpose. It was still filthy yes, but she gave up her right to heaven for Hanabi. Hanabi remembers this and is grateful.

Hanabi knows that she will not stay in this village long. She is a bright child and knows what goes on behind closed doors. Of course with the ability to read lips and her Byakugan, no door was secure enough. She intended to become a ninja but not for Konoha, it bothered her too much that the people she has known all her life are strangers when they believe no one is looking. At least with criminals she would always know who she was talking to.

She dared not speak to anyone about what she intended to do for fear the wrong ears would hear. She trusted no one, and with good reason. She at last reached the end of the sunflower jungle and straightened herself. She brushed off the dirt and organic matter from her clothing before finding the road back to the village. She wonders in anyone noticed her leave. The ever-watchful anbu might have but then again they always knew she came back so she doubted they even bothered to follow her anymore. She could be wrong of course. They were after all, amazing ninjas those anbu.

She slipped back into the village unnoticed, probably not unnoticed but no one seemed to care for her comings and goings. She supposed that having followed her hundreds of times they knew by now that she wasn't up to no-good. She figures that this will most likely make her life easier when she decided to leave for good. She'll do it quietly though. It would be as if the earth had swallowed her. She would not be remembered as another Sasuke. She couldn't bring that sort of shame to Neji and Hinata.

After walking some she found herself in her bed, no one had noticed her absence. That or they were becoming used to it. She didn't care either way so long as they never figured her out. She wonders when her father became so power-hungry. She wonders if Hinata is happy with her husband. She assumes so from the way her sister smiles now. Hanabi wonders if she'll stay long enough to meet any nieces and nephews. She wonders if Neji will ever get married. She wonders if anyone will ever realize what goes on in their peaceful village. She wonders many things until sleep claims her. When it does, she wonders if she'll wake up tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Rates and reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
